Other Side
by CrazyGohanGurl
Summary: Due to Hercule being caught in a fraud, Videl and Gohan are neighbors, and the Son family is always happy. Videl soon realizes that the grass is not always greener on the other side. ONE SHOT FIC!


ONE SHOT FIC!

Summary: Due to Hercule being caught in a fraud, Videl and Gohan are neighbors, and the Son family is always happy. Videl soon realizes that the grass is not always greener on the other side.

Had this in my head for a while. 'The Other Side' is by Smile Empty Soul.

They are not a popular band, Smile Empty Soul, but I do recommend listening to it on youtube.

_Lyrics_

_**Lyrics spoken with words. **_– It's the lyrics as someone is speaking.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, or the song.

Videl threw her school bag on her bed. Today wasn't a good day at all. Not only was she late to school because she overslept, but she also forgot to bring her lunch to school. Luckily, Gohan had an apple that he didn't eat that he let her have. Her stomach was thrilled to have such a juicy treat.

What made it worse was the detention because of her lateness that morning. Not only was she stuck in a classroom full of annoying people, but her stomach wanted more food. It kept growling the whole entire time. Thankfully Gohan was waiting for her outside the school, and they walked home together.

Now she was home, and as soon as she walked through the door her father started yelling at her because she was late coming home. Videl didn't want to tell him about her detention, since the last thing she needed was to be yelled at. Instead, she told him that she was helping a student study for a test.

Now he was ranting about how she should be more responsible.

"First off young lady, I shouldn't have to wake you to get ready for school." Hercule said standing at the entrance of her room. "Are you listening young lady?"

_I walk into the room  
you don't have to scream I can hear you  
Bad trip, the needle sticks  
you get your fix from confrontation_

"Yes Dad," Videl said with a bit of annoyance in her tone.

"Don't talk to me like that! I am your father, and I should be treated with respect!"

"Sorry Dad," Videl said, really not caring how sarcastic she sounded. "I'll call next time I'm staying after."

"Next time you forget you are grounded."

"Yes Dad."

_I try to make it past  
I don't wanna get into it right now  
Can't this family have one day  
To get away from all the pain_

Hercule disappeared from her door. Videl sighed. She grabbed her ipod from her bag and pulled out her head phones. She had a lot of homework to do, and a test to study for, and she was still hungry. Videl looked out her window and saw her neighbors outside. Chi-Chi was folding laundry, Goku and his two sons, Gohan and Goten, were chopping wood. Videl watched as Goten found a stick, and waved it around like a sword. Gohan grabbed a bigger stick, and both commenced in an epic stick battle. Chi-Chi smiled, and Goku laughed at the two.

Why couldn't her family be like that?

Every time she looked out the window she saw a picture perfect family. Always helping each other out, had friends coming over all the time, and when Videl was invited over she always left with a smile. She was jealous of Gohan's life. His mother was nice, his brother was super cute, and his father always made everyone laugh. There had to be a black spot on the perfect white canvas.

_And through the night I see the light  
Shining from the neighbor's windows  
I dream of life where I'm safe  
In a home where I am not alone_

She's known Gohan since she was 13. He was always a shy boy, quiet, and the school nerd. Gohan was extremely smart, and his parents praised him every day for his good grades and perfect attendance. Videl has never seen Gohan sick before or anyone in his family for that matter.

The reason why her family moved to the middle of nowhere was because of the Cell Games. Hercule boasted on how he defeated Cell, but then the truth came out. The main camera in the event was broken, and someone used their cell phone to record the battle. Once news came out about the fraud her family had to move away from Satan City, now renamed Orange Star City. The real person who defeated was nowhere to be found. It was a kid, blonde hair blue eyes, but no one seemed to find him.

Fortune and fame wasn't as great as it sounded. For the short time when they had money, and a big house, her father and mother were always away. Videl was left alone with no friends. She hated her life, and was a bit happy when her father was caught in his lie. They moved into the mountains, away from city life, and then she met Gohan and his picture perfect family.

It wasn't easy being the daughter of Hercule. With the last name of Satan everyone knew who you were. She was bullied a lot, and called a lot of names. Gohan would defend her a lot. Kids started to tease him as well, but he never stopped being her friend. Both were the school rejects.

With homework still in her backpack, Videl turned on her ipod and started to get to work. Here's hoping that dinner would be done soon, and her homework won't take all night.

_Someday I will lay me down  
On the grass where everything is greener  
It always seems so good on the other side_

(PG)

"And then the school called because I left my jacket in detention," Videl said as she started shoving food in her mouth. She forgot her lunch again, and started eating Gohan's. They sat on the roof by themselves. "My father flipped out and grounded me. My mother decided to give me the responsibility talk, and once again my homework wasn't done. Guess who has another detention today because my homework wasn't done?"

"If you want, I can come over and help you with your homework," Gohan said, watching his food quickly disappear.

"You can't come over; I'm grounded!" Videl grabbed a rice ball. "They're not even going to be home tonight! Both of them started arguing about something, and my mother went to see her friend. My father will be at the bar, and I'll get a phone call to pick him up at two in the morning! Please tell me your family is dysfunctional like mine!"

Gohan grabbed a rice ball. He took a bite out of it and looked straight ahead.

"My mother did have a short temper when I was younger," he said taking another bite. "She used to throw frying pans at my father and me because we were training, and we came home smelling really bad. Once Goten was born she calmed down a lot."

"I guess that's how you learned how to dodge fists being thrown at you," Videl said. Gohan was always a target at school, but he had amazing reflexes. Guys will try to throw punches at Gohan, but he was quick to catch them. Gohan never got in trouble, since he never fought back, which made the male crowd at the school enraged.

"Once you get hit a few times by the frying pan, you learn quickly how to dodge," Gohan said as he chuckled. Videl slowed down on her eating. She realized that all of his food was almost gone and knew he ate a lot. He never said anything.

"I can't wait until I can move out," Videl said wiping her hands on her pants. "I hope I can get a job out there. You can't go very far when you're the daughter of a fraud. What about you Gohan? Oh! Once we graduate we can get our own place! You can work to pay the bills, and I'll cook and clean unless I have a job. What do you think Gohan?"

"I've seen your definition of clean. Just because you shove everything under your bed doesn't make your bedroom clean." Videl whacked him on the shoulder. He winced as he rubbed his injured arm.

"I know how to clean," Videl yelled.

"Putting things in the closet doesn't count either."

Videl tried to whack him again, but this time he caught her wrist. She used her other arm, and once again he caught that. The only attack weapons she had left were her legs, so she tried to kick his thighs. Gohan, once again, blocked her poor attempts to kick him.

"Stop dodging," Videl yelled. Gohan managed to trap her legs between his. She could not move. "Let go of me!"

"Not until you say you're sorry," Gohan said smirking at his victim.

"You made fun of my cleaning!"

"You hit me."

"Because you made fun of me!"

"I didn't make fun of you. I was merely commenting on your cleaning skills, well…lack of cleaning skills."

"Son Gohan once you release me I will kill you!"

(PG)

_I'm sick of all the heat  
You can taste the hate in the air  
Running through this family, uncomfortably  
It's burning me_

Being grounded on a weekend sucked. She got into another argument with her parents, and had her cell phone taken away. Videl disappeared into her room mad at the world. Her mother started yelling at her father, and her father yelled back. It was the same argument every time. Her mother would complain on how he failed to provide to the family, and in return Hercule would yell at her, stating that lying to the world was her idea. Videl often wondered if life would be easier if her parents got a divorce.

Videl looked out the window to her neighbors. It was a beautiful day, and usually the Son family would be out and about. No one was outside, and there was no company either. They were home, Videl knew that, but it seemed too quiet at their house.

_Is anybody there  
In your eyes there's nothing to see  
Just because your dreams have died  
Don't drag me down, I've still got mine_

The arguing was getting louder, so Videl decided to go for a walk. Her parents were too busy yelling back and forth that they didn't even see her leave the house. What's another day of punishment?

Videl finally saw one of her neighbors appear out of the house. Goten, the youngest child in the family, looked back in the house before closing the door. He looked around, and spotted Videl. He quickly ran over, and looked back a few time at his house. Well that was odd.

_And through the night I see the light  
Shining from the neighbor's windows  
I dream of life where I'm safe  
In a home where I am not alone_

_Someday I will lay me down  
On the grass where everything is greener  
It always seems so good on the other side_

Once Goten got closer she noticed something was wrong. The young child had a few bruises on his arm, and one big black eye on his right eye. Videl stood there paralyzed. She knew Gohan and his father would train with Goten, but it never got that bad before.

_Neighbor boy runs up to me, his eyes all black and blue_

"_**What happened to you boy**_," Videl said as she bent down to check on the Goten. _He said:_

"_**My Daddy flew off the hook, cause I was playing to loud**_," Goten said as his eyes started to water. "_**I guess he couldn't hear the TV. He said son I'm going to teach you a lesson. And then he…**_" Goten sniffled. "_**and then he-**_"

There was a scream coming from the Son residence. Videl's eyes went wide when she knew who that scream belong to.

"Gohan," she quietly whispered.

"I guess Gohan made Daddy mad too." Goten rubbed his teary eyes. "Please don't say anything Videl! My Daddy is a real nice man, but he has a bad temper. Please don't tell him you saw me!"

Videl looked at the bruised child. He was begging her, tugging on her white shirt.

_Maybe it's not so good on the other side_

"I…I won't say anything," Videl said. Goten smiled.

"I better get back before I make Daddy even more angrier."

Goten quickly ran back to the house. Videl fell to her knees as she realized the perfect white canvas was stained with black and blue paint.

(Monday Morning)

Gohan was late.

Gohan, Mr. Perfect attendance, was late. Sure there were times where he barely made it to the bell, but he was always at school an hour before classes started. Videl thought back to the weekend when she saw Goten, and hoped that Gohan was okay.

_Maybe it's not so good on the other side_

(Tuesday Morning)

Gohan wasn't in class again.

Videl went to visit Gohan yesterday, but no one answered the door.

_But it always seems so good, on the other side_

(Wednesday Morning)

Without Gohan around, Videl was left to deal with the school bullies by herself. She ignored them for the past few days. There were even insults towards Gohan, but she didn't say anything. She was too busy worrying about Gohan. She tried calling him, but all calls went to voice mail. She was back at their door yesterday, but no one was home. Why didn't she call the authorities when she saw Goten?

_It always looks so good ... _

Guilt soon consumed her. Every day she looked out her window, to see that happy family playing in the front yard. The house seemed darker than usual, and even the bright green grass faded in color.

…_it always seems so good_

Her mind froze in thought when she saw the classroom door open.

Gohan walked in, avoiding any eye contact that was sent his way. His right arm had a cast. His right cheek was bruised along with his right eye, and the left side of his face was slightly swollen. There were small bandages on his neck, and his left wrist was wrapped up.

_And it always seemed so good on the other side_

Students were talking, some insulting him because he got his butt kicked. Videl tried to speak in his defense, like he always did for her, but no words came out of her mouth. She was in shock.

His father must have…

_And it always seemed so good on the other side_

Gohan sat down next to Videl, avoiding her worry some eyes. The teacher eventually got the class quiet, and Gohan pulled out his books. She reached for him, grabbed a piece of his shirt, but he pulled away from her reach. She still couldn't speak, and she couldn't stop crying.

The picture perfect family had too many cracks in the picture frame. The smile, the laughter, the happy times she spent with the family was fake. Her life was difficult, but neither her father or mother raised a hand at her. Their fights were bad. Her father liked to drink, her mother was never home, and she, Videl, always complained about her life. Gohan would listen to her rants, and never complain about his own.

Videl sat there, hands covering her face, as she cried. The students, the teacher, and even Gohan didn't look her way. Things were not what they seemed, and the grass was not greener on the other side.

_And it always seemed so good on the other side_

Like I said, this is a one shot, so there will be no other chapters.

Also, if you know anyone who is being abused, by family or by partner, do something about it! Sitting back and letting it happen is not helping your friend/family. They may be mad at you, they may never talk to you again, but it's better than getting the shit kicked out of them. My friend was in an abusive relationship, and even though she was in denial reality kicked in. He went to jail, and she has a restraining order on him.


End file.
